


Acorn

by brokenbutstillstanding



Series: Gold Rush [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Other, Thorin Is an Idiot, bilbo leaves, bilbo lives, but he's dumb, there is no happy ending to any of these guys, thorin tries to protect him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenbutstillstanding/pseuds/brokenbutstillstanding
Summary: Sequel to Weight in Gold.Thorin chooses Bilbo.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: Gold Rush [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141181
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Acorn

He’d been avoiding the Hobbit since they’d returned. In fact, the last time Thorin said his name had been that day over the chasm, in a frenzied scream as Azog tossed him back over towards Dwalin and his nephews who caught him deftly and dragged him back as far as they could get.

But the hesitance had been enough. The doubt in the Hobbit’s eyes had been enough. The shame had been more than that.

So he had been avoiding him.

Not that the Hobbit was making it easy. He caught sight of the golden brown curly and that stern glint in his eyes everywhere, but despite the Hobbit’s affinity for stealth, Thorin’s feet were much faster.

Fili and Kili had hardly left his side, but when they did they ventured over to see him.

“Bilbo is settling in nicely!” Fili had said.

“He’s been a real help with the agriculture!” Kili had added.

Thorin tried not to squeeze his eyes shut too tightly as the vice in his stomach tightened. 

This shouldn’t have happened. None of this should have happened. He never should have had to doubt Thorin’s loyalty. He should never have to think Thorin would pick a mere stone over his life.

But he did. And he wasn’t wrong to do so.

In the end, he blamed himself. He never should have agreed to let the Hobbit join them on their quest. He should have sent him packing the moment the Ogre’s caught them. He should have loaded him with all the gold he could carry and the fastest pony they could get their hands on the second they’d reclaimed Erebor.

But he didn’t. 

And Bilbo had suffered greatly for it.

He wanted to prostrate himself at his feet and beg his forgiveness yet again. But it terrified him that Bilbo might just accept it. Forgive him when he didn’t deserve it.

He wasn’t blind to the way the Company tried in vain to get him to speak to the Hobbit, but Thorin was stubborn even amongst Dwarves, and no amount of needling or pushing would get him to bend.

He would never bend again.

But he knew he couldn’t hide forever. So it wasn’t too much of a shock to him when his door opened with no warning one day and none other than Bilbo Baggins walked through.

“I’m sorry for not knocking, but I was afraid you wouldn’t open the door if I did” Bilbo apologized.

He was right. He wouldn’t have.

Thorin’s voice caught in his throat, the words he had practiced so many times choking him.

“I know you’ve been upset about…well…the whole…” now it was Bilbo’s turn to lose his words.

“When I almost let Azog drop you to your death for the sake of a pretty jewel?” Thorin offered with a raised brow and grim look.

“Ah, that is, well you see- yes.” 

It was so much like Bilbo it physically hurt.

“I forgive you, Thorin. I have from the beginning. You were sick, you couldn’t help it.” The Hobbit sounded so fierce, so sure, Thorin almost believed him.

No. He couldn’t.

He steeled himself, reminding himself of what he had to do for both their sakes. To keep Bilbo safe. He turned back towards his desk where he had been signing some papers, he didn’t think he could do this if he looked at him.

“Go home, Master Baggins. Back to your armchair and your books.” He said as confidently as he could manage.

It was quiet.

“What- why?” He sounded hurt. Bewildered. 

Thorin felt his heart squeeze.

“You don’t belong here.” He forced out.

Quiet again.

“Do you want me to leave?” Bilbo asked, softly this time. The pain was palpable. 

“Yes,” Thorin lied through his teeth.

All he heard was the click of his door closing behind the Hobbit.

He didn’t see Bilbo the rest of the day. He kept himself busy with court business and attending to reconstruction. He didn’t see hide nor hair of him until that night when he returned to his chambers with a heavy heart.

That's when he saw it.

A single acorn on his pillow. A goodbye.


End file.
